


Spin

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Kissing, Making Out, Modern AU, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, feelings are a pain, hak just kind of goes with it, poor hak, the others are mentioned but not really in it, yona gets tipsy and more affectionate/aggressive than normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Hak's stupid roommate talks their friends into Spin the Bottle, which then evolves into Seven Minutes in Heaven. Ft. tipsy/drunk!Yona and sober/designated driver!Hak.





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody's of legal age to drink, etc. I think I was reading too many stupid drinking game fics when I wrote this? (shrug)
> 
> Also note I have never been drunk or really been around a drunk person so this is mostly guesswork and what I've read/seen on TV?

“Isn’t that a little … juvenile?” Hak asks, frowning. “I haven’t heard anyone even _talk_ about Spin the Bottle since middle school.”

“Oh, come on, Hak!” Jae-ha prods, the beer bottle in his hand swinging back and forth. “It’ll be fun!”

“Plus,” his roommate says quietly, right next to his ear, “you might land on Yona. Then you can show her how you feel.”

Hak scoffs, shoving the other man away with one palm. It doesn’t take much, after the number of drinks his roommate has downed. Of course he’d dredge up this stupid old game in a bid to get Hak to confess.

Though the thought of anyone else touching Yona definitely makes his blood begin to boil, he’s never wanted to ruin their friendship by confessing his feelings. Chances are good she’s still stuck on Soo-won, and Hak had decided quite a while back that he wouldn’t act on his feelings until she said something first.

Jae-ha’s whistling brings Hak back to the room, and he finds everyone staring at him expectantly, all of them tipsy and excited.

Why he’d ever agreed to be Yoon and Yona’s designated driver, he’ll never know. 

“Fine,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The others cheer, and Jae-ha grins triumphantly as Hak sits down next to Yona, who smiles lopsidedly at him. He’s lost count of how many cups she’s had, but he thinks it’s at least two. For her, that’s pushing it. If she’s had even one more since then, he might be in trouble.

“Hak, why don’t you go first?” Jae-ha drawls, winking at him.

Hak groans but spins the stupid bottle, and the game begins.

They play the Truth or Dare version first, the person on the other end of the bottle at the mercy of the one who spun. If the person the bottle lands on refuses, or doesn’t answer the question or perform the task to the spinner’s satisfaction, Jae-ha declares with a grin, they have to remove an article of clothing.

By the time two rounds are done, Kija is missing a shoe, Shin-ah is missing both of his and a sock, and Yona has shed her sweater.

“Third time’s the charm!” Jae-ha sing-songs, grinning before Hak can spin the bottle again. “This time, we’re playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Hak groans internally at Jae-ha’s smirk, but he’s had two rounds and no drinking to hinder this spin. He calculates in his head, and then flicks the bottle.

It lands on Yona, and she squeaks as Jae-ha laughs merrily.

“Our linen closet is even too tiny for this, so Hak, why don’t you just take Yona to your room?” Jae-ha smirks, and Hak resists the urge to punch him. At least he’d had the foresight to put a lock on his bedroom door a few months ago, because he’s not going to argue with a drunk Jae-ha.

Kija sputters from across the circle, but no one else protests. Shin-ah sits passively while Yoon waves them away, slurring, “Have fun!”

Hak sighs as Yona stares at him, cheeks flushed, and Jae-ha shoves her into Hak’s side, insisting, “Go on, get a move on! As soon as that door closes, we’re starting the timer!”

Hak stands, pulling Yona with him, and her fingers cling to his shirt as he leads her down the hall to his room.

She’s been in here before, but never like this, and Hak runs a hand through his hair as they step inside, Yona still flush against his side.

“Look, we don’t have to—” He begins, only to be cut off when Yona tugs insistently at his shirt, standing up on her toes to kiss him impatiently.

Hak fumbles for the handle, shoving the door closed and clicking the lock into place as Yona takes the lead, her back against the door and her arms firmly around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Yona—” He starts, only for her to open her eyes and glare at him, demanding, “Less talking, more kissing.”

She pulls his face close again, and Hak finds all his will-power gone.

Instinct takes over, and he steps closer, one hand tangling in Yona’s hair as the other drifts down toward her waist.

She hikes her leg up, over his hip, and Hak nearly collapses then and there.

Instead, he picks her up, both her legs around him now, and walks them to the bed, shoving her gently into his pillows. Her legs never leave his waist, and he files all of her little gasps and moans away for future reference. If this is the only time he ever gets to do this, he’s going to commit it to memory.

Yona’s fingers roam until they find the hem of his shirt and she tugs, insisting, “Hak. Off.”

He helps her shove the shirt up, shivering at the way her fingernails catch his skin as he pulls the fabric over his head, tossing it aside.

Yona’s hands go to his chest, keeping him from returning to her lips, and she says shyly, “You shouldn’t be allowed to be this attractive. It’s very distracting.”

Hak raises an eyebrow, echoing, “Distracting? _I’m_ distracting?”

“Mmm,” Yona hums confirmation, her fingers skating over his torso like she’s afraid of something.

Her palms gone from his chest, Hak leans down to kiss her again, pausing to inform her, “You’re the distracting one, here.”

And she really is, her pupils gone wide and her hair wild against his pillows. She’s beautiful, and Hak takes a second to just stare at her, running a hand through her hair.

Yona _whines_ and he grins, letting her tug his mouth back to hers.

Part of his brain insists they should stop, that Jae-ha is going to be banging on the door any second, but the other part, the one telling him that he may never get this chance again, wins out.

His fingers skate under her shirt and Yona giggles, to Hak’s delight. She’s ticklish. How has he never paid attention to that before now?

His fingers move of their own accord now, brushing at fabric that he realizes is Yona’s bra, and he freezes.

Yona makes a curious noise and Hak removes his hand, resting it on the mattress and holding himself above her carefully. She stares at him curiously, almost disappointed, and Jae-ha bangs on the door, calling, “Time’s up! Come on out, you two!”

For a moment, they just stare at each other, dazed, and then Hak bolts off of the bed, yelping, “Just a second!”

He fumbles with both his shirt and the doorknob for a moment before the latter unlocks and he zips past Jae-ha, down the hall toward the bathroom, his roommate laughing after him.

When he rejoins the group, he finds Yoon snoring on the couch and Shin-ah blinking curiously at something on Kija’s phone. Yona avoids his eyes and blushes like mad, which isn’t unexpected.

“It seems the game is winding down,” Jae-ha laments dramatically, Hak’s keys swinging from his finger. “I think you should drive Yona home now, don’t you?”

Hak lifts an eyebrow. “What about Yoon?”

Jae-ha waves a hand flippantly. “It’s easier to let him stay on the couch. And Shin-ah and Kija can share a cab, since they live in the same direction. Yona’s the opposite direction, and you _did_ say you’d drive her.”

His roommate smirks, glancing at Yona. “Unless you’re planning to let her spend the night as well?”

Yona’s eyes go wide as she squeaks and clutches her phone.

“I can call a cab,” she insists, but sways on her feet and Jae-ha gives her a look.

“Please, dear. You can hardly stand up straight. Let Hak take you home.”

At her hesitant glance, Jae-ha insists, “He _did_ promise. Save yourself the cab fare and let Hak drive you.”

Yona sighs, shoving her phone back in her pocket and nodding quietly.

Hak snatches his keys from Jae-ha and glares as he walks toward the door, making sure Yona is behind him.

She takes a second to catch up, but keeps a safe distance between them as they leave the apartment.

They’re both quiet on the way to his car, and during the ride to her building. Hak keeps his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road, resisting the urge to glance at Yona every five seconds.

She fidgets with her phone, probably texting Lili or Zeno, and Hak lets her have the silence.

Until he parks in front of her building and says, “I’ll, uh, walk you up.”

Yona jumps in her seat and stammers, “You don’t have to—”

Hak levels a stare at her and she relents, ducking her head and letting him open the car door for her, a hand close enough to steady her if she stumbles.

Her nighttime doorman smiles at them as they walk in, greeting them cheerfully, and Hak waves quickly as Yona pushes the button for the elevator.

They make it to her apartment door with only awkward glances at each other, and as she unlocks the door, Yona turns to him.

“Thanks. For driving me.”

Hak shrugs, looking everywhere but her lips, trying not to think about kissing her again.

Her fingers twitch on the doorknob and he blinks as her other hand reaches for his face.

“What--?” is all he gets out before she tugs him into a kiss, her other hand fumbling with the doorknob.

“Yona, what—” Hak stammers as she pulls away, only for her lips to latch onto his neck in a way he’s surprised she’s even capable of.

“What are you doing?” he breathes, his hands going to her hips in an effort to shove her away from him.

Yona practically growls into his collarbone as the door swings open behind her, and she pulls him into her apartment, kicking the door closed and shoving him against it.

“Yona!” He yelps, gripping her face in both hands and trying to ignore her roaming fingers.

“_What_ are you _doing_?” he asks again, staring hard at her. “Are you drunk?”

“Only on you,” Yona practically purrs, and Hak groans.

“What did Jae-ha give you?” He grumbles, releasing her face and taking hold of her hands before they go somewhere they shouldn’t.

“What do you mean?” Yona asks, blinking at him. “He didn’t give me anything!”

“He didn’t give you another glass of something while I was in the bathroom?” Hak asks, hoping to jog her memory, but Yona just grins at him, leaning up on her toes to kiss him again.

This time he pays closer attention, trying to decipher a smell or a flavor that he hadn’t noticed before.

Yona takes his patience as permission to slip her tongue into his mouth, and Hak nearly jumps, trying to focus on anything but the high-pitched whine she’s making.

When she finally pulls away from him, pouting at his lack of response, Hak takes the opportunity to sweep her into his arms and head for her bedroom, ignoring Yona’s raised eyebrow and her attempts at continued kisses.

“Nope. You’re going to sleep, kid,” he insists, choosing the childhood nickname as a reminder to himself. She’s of legal age to drink, sure, but she’s still very much a child in some ways.

“’m not a kid,” Yona mumbles into his chest before he sets her down on the bed and grabs her pajamas off the chair they always end up on in the mornings. He tosses the clothing at her, and she almost misses catching it.

“Go to bed, Yona,” Hak says decisively, crossing his arms in what he hopes is an intimidating manner.

Yona pouts but reaches for the hem of her shirt and Hak immediately turns around, face burning.

“I don’t mind if you see,” Yona says quietly, and Hak shakes his head. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not happening.

Why he’s even still in her room he’s not sure, but he doesn’t make it two steps from the bed before Yona is reaching over to tug on his shoulder.

“Haaaaaak,” she nearly whines, and he can hear the pout clear as day. “Will you help me?”

“I think you can manage by yourself,” Hak replies, somehow keeping his voice even.

Yona humphs and he hears her sit back down on the bed before her shirt lands at his feet. It’s followed in about five seconds by her jeans.

He peeks over his shoulder to find her sitting up in bed in nothing but her underwear and yelps, turning back around.

“Pajamas!” He stutters, and Yona exhales in exasperation.

“Fiiiiiine,” she groans, and he hears fabric sliding over skin.

“You can turn around now,” Yona assures him, and Hak does so slowly, relieved to find her wearing the oversized button-down that looks suspiciously like one of his.

She is definitely _not_ wearing the pajama shorts he’d thrown at her, and Hak goes still, trying to decide if it’s worth arguing over them.

“I-is that my shirt?” He asks instead, and Yona blinks down at herself, plucking at the fabric.

“You left it here after a movie night and it was comfy so I just… kept it,” Yona explains, fiddling with the shirt.

It’s then that Hak realizes it’s not buttoned all the way, and his face goes red again as he spins on his heel, muttering, “Okay, I’m going now!”

Yona’s fingers catch his arm and he pauses, internally lamenting his predicament.

“Hak, I don’t feel so good,” she informs him, sounding close to pathetic, and he chances a glance back at her to see that her face is unusually pale and she truly does look sick.

Heaving a sigh, Hak tugs her off the bed and into the bathroom, pulling her hair back just as she expels the few drinks she’s consumed.

They stay that way for a little while, clustered around the toilet, until Yona finally sits back, moaning, “Why did you let me drink so much?”

“It’s not my fault you’re a lightweight,” Hak shoots back before he can stop himself, accepting the glare Yona throws at him as he helps her stand and wobble back to her bed.

He leaves her there long enough to run to the kitchen for a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin she keeps above the sink, setting both down on her nightstand as she blinks gratefully at him.

“Feeling better?” He asks, smiling sympathetically as she flops into her pillows, reaching blindly for him.

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?” She asks meekly, and Hak curses his chivalrous side, allowing her to tug him toward the bed.

“Only because you’re pathetic when you’re drunk,” he warns, careful not to jostle her as he climbs in next to her, staying above the covers.

Yona sighs something that sounds like “thank you” and snuggles close, her nose brushing his chin and her fingers clinging to his shirt as she gets comfortable.

Hak rolls his eyes but indulges her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she goes still against him.

He waits until he’s sure she’s asleep before shifting up to lean on his elbow, taking another few minutes to watch her sleep.

When her fingers finally let go of his shirt, Hak slides carefully away from her and off the bed, making his way as quietly as possible to the door.

When he gets home, he finds Jae-ha grinning at him from the kitchen counter and takes a second to smack his roommate on the back of the head, glaring.

“You’re _welcome_!” Jae-ha’s sing-song tone follows him down the hall to his room, and Hak pauses as the image of Yona’s hair against his pillows rises to the front of his memories.

With a groan, he pulls the sheets and pillowcases off the bed, throwing them into the laundry hamper and replacing them with a new set that haven’t seen him crawling on top of his friend like a man possessed.

It doesn’t help as much as he hopes, but he falls into the pillows anyway, glaring at his ceiling and plotting revenge on Jae-ha.


End file.
